Gaara's song
by vegetaslover9
Summary: One Shot. Its six year old Gaara at school who knew homework could cause such a big change


A/N-I made this when Gaara was six but Yashamaru has yet to try to assassinate him yet so he is still alive. Also Gaara's siblings are too young to know to fear him

"People talking"

'_Demon talking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Gaara would be mine!!!

The six year old Gaara was getting ready for his second day of the first grade at Suna grade school. He was in the kitchen putting his thing in his back pack, also receiving a funny look from his brother as he tries to stuff his lunch box in his backpack with everything else.

Kankuro gave his little brother a sly look as he teased "Gaara, you only went for a half day yesterday so I guess you wouldn't know what happens to the kids who bring their lunch"

Gaara looked at his big brother with confusion in his eyes "what happens?"

Kankuro looked down at his brother "horrible things. Why do you think me and Tamari never bring our lunch? The lunch ladies want more money, so any kid who doesn't buy their food…lets just say, you know how bad the meat at school tastes right?"

"yea.." Gaara nodded listening closely to every word his brother says

"…it tastes like that because… it's the poor kids that didn't buy lunch!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gaara though his lunch box out of his bag and ran out of the kitchen screaming.

Kankuro plopped back down in his chair and praised himself on how much he just freaked out his little brother.

In the hallway as gaara was running from the kitchen he ran into Yashamaru. Of course being only six, he weighed almost nothing and just bounced off his legs and fell on his butt.

"You should be more careful Gaara-sama" Yashamaru kindly said as he helped Gaara get up from the floor

"Gomen Yashamaru" Gaara said while rubbing his rear

"Did you finish your homework yesterday?" asked Yashamaru with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yea" Gaara said with a smile

_Flashback to yesterday at schooll_

"Alright children" said the wrinkly old teacher in the center of the room "I am giving you a group homework assignment. Work with a friend or family member to create different words to the song battle hymn of the republic to fit how you view yourself." as soon as the teacher finished her sentence the bell rang.

Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro all walked home together, they were talking about how they were going to spend their night. Tamari and Kankuro were arguing over who got to use T.V. once they got home.

When they got home Gaara went straight to his room while Tamari and Kankuro fought over who got the remote. When he saw Gaara go up stairs all by himself Yashamaru thought he might have got picked on at school. When he went up to Gaara's room to check on him Gaara was on his stomach lying on his bed talking to himself and writing things down.

"What are you doing Gaara-sama?" Yashamaru asked as he looked over Gaara's shoulder

"I'm doing my homework. I have to make up new words to a song to make it fit how I view myself. We're supposed to get a friend or family member to help us with this." Gaara had said that all in one breath and was now heaving for air.

Yashamaru shifted on the bed trying to get a glimpse of what Gaara had already written down "Well Gaara-sama, do you want me to help you with this? Oh! What's the song anyway?"

"Its called battle hymn of the republic and I would love your help but Shukaku already told me he would help me and I don't want to hurt his feelings." Gaara felt really bad that he had to turn down his uncle's help but the Shukaku and Yashamaru don't really get along well.

You can see Yashamaru's eye twitching as he gets up to leave the room. Once he left and was walking down the halls Gaara could swear that he heard his uncle say 'This won't end well I just know it'.

"So," Gaara stared "How should this go?" _'I donno…'_ Gaara hears the demon hum the song a few times in his head. _'How about we start with my demon wants some death?'_ Gaara thinks for a moment and says "but you like blood more than the death that comes with it." _'True how about my demon wants some blood?'_ "OK! That sounds cool" While Gaara writes down what his demon had suggested Shukaku thought about the next line. _'Well now we have told them that I want blood, now to quench the thirst, how do u like there are a few people up ahead?'_ "That has too many syllables and doesn't sound right. And besides would you really be satisfied if there were only a few people ahead? How about a village? _'Works for me'_

The next few hours Gaara and Shukaku went like this until they finished and they were both happy with what they had made.

_End the flash back longer than the most of the story_

Yashamaru eyed Gaara and said "Gaara-sama let me see what you two created last night.

Gaara smiled and shook his head "Nope! Shukaku doesn't want me to show you until after I get home later."

Yashamaru's eye twitched again (he does that a lot in this doesn't he?) "Why doesn't he want me to see it Gaara-sama?"

Gaara shrugged "I donno something about not letting me bring it to school."

With a little more force Yashamaru told Gaara "Gaara-sama let me see tha-" Yashamaru was interrupted when Tamari bumped into him and tossed Gaara's backpack at him and yelled the last one to school is a rotten egg. Gaara left leaving Yashamaru in the hall.

at school

Kankuro ended up being the rotten egg because Gaara used the sand to keep him from moving till him and Tamari were way ahead.

When Gaara got to class everyone was talking about their song and how their parents helped them. Gaara suddenly felt bad knowing he killed his mother during child birth and his father wanted him dead. _'Cheer up kid at least I will never leave you'_ "Thank you Shukaku." he murmured

The bell rang and class had begun

The teacher walked in and asked everyone to pick a number out of a hat.

Gaara got 3

The first two people went and sang their songs about the happy family moments they had the sad thing was Gaara knew he would never be able to experience such things because his parents were dead or hated him.

It was finally Gaara's turn and he sang his version of the song

My demon wants some blood

And there's a village up ahead

I chopped up every body

And I sliced off every head

Some people tried to bolt

And then I stained their village red

My wrath continues on

Glory glory halleluiah

My sensei hit me with a ruler

I sliced him in half

And then he fell dead on the floor

And he aint my sensei no more

Gaara had really put how he viewed himself into that song and people shunned him even more.

He didn't understand why everyone hated him for being different. Shukaku convinced him that he didn't need to try to make himself any different, if they feared him… he would give them something to fear. He killed everyone in the class who dare mock him and what he is. Then left in the corner of the room was a shy girl who never mocked or hated him, she even tried to be his friend. She was the only one in the class spared.

This would be the first time Tamari and Kankuro truly saw what their brother was capable of and from that point on tried to keep their distance from him out of fear.

Later that night Yashamaru tried to assassinate him. That truly broke what sanity Gaara had left. After that the people in Suna feared him, ran from him, they knew he was a demon on the inside but a few had believed he could be good. After this day no one ever looked him straight in the eyes again.

I wrote all this because of that song I made up while playing on the piano. I know it went funny to kinda sad but I blame the fact that its 2 in the morning and I watched a sad Gaara AMV after I finished the flash back


End file.
